


i felt it from the first embrace i shared with you that now our dreams may finally come true

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Footballer Ben, M/M, drummer callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: Mate, am I pleased to see you,” Ben laughs, teeth teasing along his bottom lip as his eyes search the taller guys reddened face. I can’t remember his name, shit. Carl? Caleb?“Sorry I woke ya,” Callum clears his throat. “I was going to leave before ya got up, but-““Why would ya do that?” Ben raises his eyebrows, “not even a goodbye kiss?”or a very messy and random au
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	i felt it from the first embrace i shared with you that now our dreams may finally come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dingletragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/gifts).



> happy birthday soph (@dingletragedy) happy reading... hopefully 💛

Ben wakes to the sound of tapping, the continuous kind that makes Ben want to hit his head against the wall to make it stop.

He moves gingerly out of white bed sheets with an hard mattress, _right, so I’m in a hotel_ Ben realises.

With his glasses now on he spots the clothes on the floor, and they aren’t just his. He groans to himself, dreads to think who he brought back here.

But then the littlest of moments come into his mind and all he’s seeing is soft, blue eyes with a shy smile and the dread goes just as quickly as it arrived.

Ben moves closer to the bathroom, can hear slight mumbling and the tapping doesn’t stop - almost as if the guys playing the drums.

Then Ben remembers the drummer of the band that was playing in _Bar Fever_ last night and things begin to fit in to place.

He was taller than him when he approached Ben in the small VIP area, Ben remembers looking up and not being able to look away. Then there was champagne to celebrate Ben signing a new contract for Derby County and the drummer kept catching his eye, almost as if he was too shy to speak to him, but he had Ben’s attention all along.

Ben catches sight of himself in the mirror – red scratches travel down his shoulder blades and Ben _definitely_ remembers how they got there now. He smirks to himself, confident in his naked skin as he knocks on the bathroom door.

Everything goes silent and Ben thinks of knocking again until the lock is off and the doors opening.

Ben let’s out the biggest sigh of relief, doesn’t even hide the fact he’s pleased to see who he does.

“Mate, am I pleased to see you,” Ben laughs, teeth teasing along his bottom lip as his eyes search the taller guys reddened face. _I can’t remember his name, shit. Carl? Caleb?_

“Sorry I woke ya,” Callum clears his throat. “I was going to leave before ya got up, but-“

“Why would ya do that?” Ben raises his eyebrows, “not even a goodbye kiss?”

Callum looks away shyly, that smile Ben remembers spreading across his face. “I wasn’t sure you’d want me to stay. I mean - you’re _you_ and I’m… me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben quips, leaning against the door frame like this is just a casual conversation and Ben isn’t in his birthday suit.

“Well, you’re a footballer, ain’t ya?” Callum laughs.

Ben pulls a face, his head tilting, “didn’t know us _footballers_ weren’t humans.” Ben points up at Callum, “let me make you a coffee. Show ya I’m just like you _normal_ lot.”

“Ya know what I mean,” Callum sits on the edge of the bed and tries to keep his eyes level with the back of Ben’s head and not down at his bare backside.

Ben shrugs, “not really. We both got people who support us, right? Fans who come and see us play and enjoy what we do.”

“I guess,” Callum takes the mug appreciatively and then looks up at Ben a little flushed, “ya gonna put some clothes on?”

“If I remember correctly, you couldn’t get them _off_ quick enough last night.”

Ben’s heart picks up pace when Callum smiles at him knowingly – he hasn’t forgot either. “I bet ya can’t even remember my name.”

Ben looks away awkwardly, going to put his boxers on at least. “Course I can.”

Callum looks at him patiently, but only laughs when Ben can’t come up with anything. “It’s Callum.”

“I knew that,” Ben nods with a glowing feeling spreading across his body. “Last night was fun, Callum,” and then, “I’d like to see ya again.”

Callum looks surprised, his lips parting slightly, “you ain’t gotta say that, I knew last was just a one off. We were both drunk, we –“

Ben’s between his legs quickly, and his lips are on Callum’s even quicker. They lose balance, coffee spilling over, but they don’t seem to care. Ben moans when Callum’s arm wraps around his body and their bodies press together.

“I’d like to see ya again,” Ben repeats, this time with Callum’s face in his hands. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Callum’s amazed, _speechless_. Callum places the coffee down and turns them around, laying Ben down onto the bed and straddling him. “It’s a date,” Callum decides, finding confidence and Ben seems to appreciate it, too.

He pulls him down for another kiss and they somehow find themselves paying to spend another night in the hotel.

*  
“You’re in love,” Chris tells Ben over training, he tells him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Woah, slow down. Who said anything about love?” Ben doesn’t do love, he’s never had it before to know what it feels like.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Chris comes over to tap Ben’s cheek playfully. “It’s all in your eyes. We’ve all seen the way you look at him.”

Ben tries to ignore it because he’s not in love. The thought alone is ridiculous.

*  
Ben’s somehow let Callum teach him how to play the drums because apparently _anyone can kick a ball about_.

Then they bicker, and laughter surrounds the room instead of drums, then Ben’s in Callum’s arms and he’s telling him something that makes him wonder why he didn’t know it before, “I love you.”

Callum blinks for a while, thinks about arguing Ben’s statement, because how could Ben Mitchell _love_ him?

But Callum knows he feels it too. He’s felt it since Ben showed up at every one of his gigs, and then bought him a season ticket to come watch him play and then the draws were being emptied and filled with Callum’s stuff before Ben was asking him to move in with him.

So yeah, Callum knows this is real and proper love.

“I love you,” Callum replies, places Ben’s hand over his heart. “It’s yours.”

Ben rolls his eyes at how cheesy it all is and how much the lads would laugh if he saw them right now, but Ben can’t do anything but grin and kiss Callum until they’re both confident they know their words mean forever.

_What about me and you together?_

_Something that could really last forever_


End file.
